<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In The Zone by Toaverse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28531332">In The Zone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toaverse/pseuds/Toaverse'>Toaverse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Soul (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Music, idk what to tag here tbh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:40:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28531332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toaverse/pseuds/Toaverse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Unbeknownst to everyone, Joe Gardner had seen The Great Before and The Zone with his very eyes.</p><p>But what if one of his band students had seen a glimpse of the latter before that?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In The Zone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My first fic in 2021!</p><p>Yesssss!</p><p>Anyways, I kinda headcanon that Connie kinda went in The Zone in the first scene of the movie, so here’s a fic about it😄</p><p>Anyways, enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Music class, the best class that can exists in the hellhole called school.</p><p>Or at least Connie shares that thought. Her classmates however, don’t even seem to care.</p><p>And it clearly shows...</p><p>Paper planes flying past her every 10 minutes, forgotten instruments, as well as being in their phone for the majority are just most of the activities her classmates do when they aren’t bothered to pay attention.</p><p>And today isn’t any different...</p><p>“One, two, three, four. Stay on the beat.” Joe instructs while going with the rythem, trying to put an example for his students to follow the rythem as well. “Two, three, four.”</p><p>Despite Joe’s best efforts, most students don’t seem to even pay attention, hence why they play their instruments horrifically bad. Well, at least to Connie.</p><p>“That’s C-sharp, horns.” Joe says, probably because a student had destroyed his trombone for the hundredth time. “Two, three... I see you, Caleb.” Immediately after that comment from his teacher, Caleb literally throws his phone away, which lands in another student’s her saxophone. “Rachel, now you.”</p><p>“Forgot my sax, Mr. G.” Rachel responds, probably not even caring about it.</p><p>“Okey, she forgot her sax.” Joe says in a bit of an awkward tone. “And now, all you, Connie. Go for it!”</p><p>She immediately starts analyzing the notes while playing her trombone. Once having all the notes in her head, Connie closes her eyes, trying to end this practice as best as she can.</p><p>Instead, she gets lost in the music.</p><p>As she keeps playing, Connie doesn’t see the dark blue purple-ish area around her, nor does she hear any other instrument other then her own trombone.</p><p>All she hears is music, her own music.</p><p>Connie slightly opens her eyes, and sees the blue purple-ish place around her, not even noticing that she’s in her soul form in that moment.</p><p>It looks... beautiful.</p><p>“Way to go!” She hears one of her classmates call out.</p><p>The blue area quickly fades away around her, as well as snapping her out of her performance. Connie opens her eyes again, and finds herself back in her band class, with her classmates laughing at her.</p><p>It’s then that she realizes she has been going off her notes. Connie lets herself fall back in her chair, utterly embarrassed.</p><p>“Hang on, hang on.” Joe says, wanting his class to be quiet for a moment. “What are y’all laughing at? So Connie got a little lost in it. That’s a good thing.”</p><p>At first, the words didn’t really help said student, who’s thoughts are still clouded with embarrassment.</p><p>“Look, I remember one time my dad took me to this jazz club, and that’s the last place i wanted to be.” Joe walks over to his piano while telling his story. “But then I see this guy and he’s playing chords with fourths on it, and then with the minor...” He plays some high notes, before continuing. “Then he adds the inner voices and it’s like he’s... It’s like he’s singing.” Joe also adds the inner voices on his piano. “And I swear, the next thing I know... it’s like he floats off the stage. That guy was lost in the music. He was in it, and he took the rest of us with him.”</p><p>‘Yeah...’ Connie thought as she processes her teacher’s words, along with listening to the beautiful sounds of the piano. To an extend, she understands what he’s talking about. Just like that guy, she was lost in the music too.</p><p>The rest though...not so much.</p><p>“And I wanted to learn how to talk like that. That’s when I knew I was born to play.” Joe finishes playing the piano, before turning to his class. “Connie knows what I mean. Right, Connie?”</p><p>“I’m 12.” She says flatly, having already lost most of what her teacher just said.</p><p>The next thing the class hears is a knock on the door, most likely for their music teacher.</p><p>“I’ll be right back.” Joe says, walking towards the door. “Practice your scales.”</p><p>And so the class is left alone, basically to do whatever they want. It’s not like they’re going to listen what their teacher just said anyways.</p><p>Connie however, is deep in thought about what she had seen while playing her part. It felt so...strange? Yet so good and peaceful?</p><p>It felt so real, but also not? As if she wasn’t in her body?</p><p>It’s by far the strangest thing she has ever experienced.</p><p>The 12 year old just shakes her head, trying to push it all out of her head. She instead focuses on the next page with music notes, trying to find a distraction.</p><p>That blue zone was probably something in her head anyways.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>